


Soccer With a Kiss

by KonataDMC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gaming, Guitars, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Jake and Travis love to play Soccer, but Coach Grey has had enough of their fighting and told them that only one of them will play in the next season.Arguments ensue and somehow they end up on Jake's bedroom floor... kissing?Currently on hold until further notice as of 19th Feb 2018





	1. Arguments

"Sorry boys but that's how it's going to be." Coach Grey pushed the two boys back into the locker room.

"But Grey...!" They both yelled, their eyes widened with shock. Grey shook his head. "No buts, either get along with each other or neither of you will play next season."

The two boys sighed but agreed and left to go change. "Your fucking fault, Travis." Jake scoffed.

"My fault? I'm not the one who called coach a stoner when you're considered one yourself!" Travis smirked, oh how Jake hated his smirk. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not actually a stoner!" He huffed in an attempt to defend himself.

"Pfft. Whatever," Travis scoffed, leaving with an air of victory. Jake mocked the boy and continued getting changed.

Lessons weren't all that peaceful either. Grey sighed as he heard complaints from the other teammates. _'you should really kick 'em off coach.'_

_'They're doing our heads in, not just yours... get rid of them.'_

Most of them sounded like they were begging. Coach Grey conversed with the team and considered an alternative. 

"I'm telling you James. Coach Grey hates me," Travis sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Surely that's not right. Grey thinks you're a great player." The green-eyed male smiled. Travis jokingky glared at him. "Okay, okay, so he might be pissed that you and Jake fight all the time. But you have to admit that's annoying."

"See? You're taking Grey's side." Travis cocked his head. James put up his hands in defense as Jake walked up. "Hey, fucker. Can't even get your own friends to like you. No wonder coach hates you." He laughed before continuing his walk with his  _posse._

"I would say the same but not much can be said to an idiot!" Jake laughed at the attempt at an insult. "That all you got?" Jake mocked. 

"It's better than your  _original_ names. Fucker? Really? What, are you, fourteen?" Travis asked, smirking once again, adjusting his maroon beanie before James and himself walked off, in the opposite direction of Jake and his groupies of teenage fangirls.


	2. Barbaric Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys work out an agreement, and discuss it over a game of Super Smash Bros.

"Jake, wasn't that a bit rude? Coach did say that you and Travis have to get along." Jake scoffed, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "Ikki, you're not defending Travis are you?"

The girl laughed, "Hardly, im just thinking about your best interests. And  _I'm_ just thinking about your spot on the team." She flipped a lock of brown hair from her pale face. 

-♢-

"James, do you actually think I have a chance for a spot on the team?" James nodded enthusiastically. "Dude, of course, you're a great player, but I do think getting along with Jake would help your chances." 

Travis sighed. "Everything ends up with me getting along with Jake, huh." James chuckled. 

Mid-chuckle, the bell rang throughout the school. "See ya, man." James waved, leaving Travis to P.E, meaning more  _conversation_ with Jake.

Grey, who also doubled as the P.E teacher, made everyone warm up with stretches after roll call. Completely, and intentionally pairing Jake with Travis.

"This would be a good time to show your teamwork and get that spot on the team. Show me you can work together and you'll both be out playing soccer in no time." Grey bellowed, the two boys groaning.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm going to offer you a deal." Travis started. "We _pretend_ to work together, make it through the season, both of us on the team." Jake seemed to follow his lead.

"And then once it's all over," Jake continued.

"We never have to see each other again!" They both whisper-yelled in unison, grinning like mad men.

The two boys shook on it and pretended to co-operate, even during the P.E session and quite frankly, the two had much in common. Their love for soccer, their enthusiasm for gaming, Smash Bros. in particular. They both laughed and got through the lesson, which went by surprisingly quickly, "See ya, Jake,"

Travis signalled his partner-- not  _friend,_ their relationship was more of a partnership than a relationship between friends. "6 o'clock. Do you hear me!" Jake yelled at him, Travis nodded. 

"I got it, I got it, 6 o'clock." He waved and turned to see James staring at him from around a corner. "Ah, James." 

"Correct me if I'm wrong. But did I just see you  _waving. To Jake?"_ Travis chuckled nervously but nodded, explaining the plan to him.

"But... but that's!" James didn't finish his sentence.

-♢-

"Jake! That's barbaric!" Ikki yelled at the blond male. "Ikki, calm down. It's just until the season ends."

"Season ends my ass! Next thing you know he's at your house playing Smash!" Ikki yelled, she couldn't get her narrow-minded head around the concept of Jake hanging around someone he hated. 

"Ikki, about that. He's coming over at six." 

"What!"


	3. Finalisation

Travis knocked on what he assumed to be Jake's door. The directions he had gotten from Jake weren't really the best. Becuase  _turn left at the red house and keep going and turn right at the flower bed_ was really helpful.

"You're late. It's 6:30." Jake scolded, the Smash Bros. theme playing in the other room. 

"Yeah, I know. But in my defence,  _follow the road when you come across the yard with the fake flamingo_ isn't all that useful." Jake scoffed and handed Travis a game controller. Travis hesitated when taking it off of him.

"It's a game controller, it's not _poison_." Jake sneered. Travis mocked him and snatched the controller out of his hands. "Who do you main?" Jake asked.

"Charizard. Or Rosalina." Travis admitted, his facial features not flinching, Jake's however, ended up contorting. "Rosalina? Why the fuck would you main her?"

Travis chuckled at the outburst. "She's a space and time goddess, plus look at her." Travis used his hand to gesture to the TV. 

"What is there to look at? She's basically a pastel emo." Jake commented. Travis looked appalled. "Samus'll take her down anyday." 

Travis took this as a challenge. He confidently picked Rosalina, and to Jake's dismay, Travis won. 

"H-How did...?" Jake asked, still under shock that he lost. Travis laughed. 

"I mastered using Rosalina when I was eight." Jake only whispered a 'fuck you,' and Travis put down his controller. 

"Okay, seriously though, how are we going to get coach to believe that we're co-operating?" Travis asked, similar to how one would host a team meeting.

"The fuck if I know." Jake shrugged. Travis sighed. "Helpful, Jake. That's very helpful." Jake mocked him, before shooting upright.

"What if we pass to each other more during practice? Show that we can get along well without fighting?" Travis smiled, "That's actually not a shitty idea."

Jake scoffed. "Rude."

-♢-

"Good pass! Good pass!" Grey clapped, encouraging the team. "Nice one, O'Neil,"

"Travis!" James passed to Travis, "One Two!" He added, running along ahead, although he was blocked he tried to get around the defenders.

"Yo! Travis over here!" Jake yelled, he was open, becuase Travis wouldn't pass to Jake, even if he was on the same team, right?

Wrong.

"Jake! It's yours!" Travis yelled, quickly passing to Jake who ran up to the goal, the opposing team fumbled around, still under shock that Travis and Jake had just worked together.

"Jake, Travis, nice assist." Grey complimented. Jake and Travis both held out their fists, bumping them into each other, "Yeah!" They yelled.

-♢-

"Jake, I saw the game," Ikki ran up to the boy. 

"Save it, Ikki. I know you're against the plan." Ikki held up her hand, "Actually, it's quite the opposite, after watching you two, I think you could pull this off." She smiled.

Travis watched the two and stared at Ikki, the way she smiled at him... he didnt know how to describe it. But he didn't like the feeling, that's all he's certain about.


	4. Breaking the Contract

"Travis, what do you mean by an odd feeling?" James asked, clearly confused. Travis sighed, "I don't know, it was like my chest tightened, I couldn't breathe," 

"All because you were looking at Jake and Ikki?" James reiterated. Travis nodded, "Yeah, ugh, James ever since me and Jake made that deal everything has gone weird." 

And as if on cue--

"Yo, Travis," Jake walked up to them both. "You owe me a rematch, Smash at six, don't be late this time, twat." Jake sneered, a smile on his face however.

"Wow, you weren't wrong." Travis sighed, running his hands through his hair.

-♢-

"Jake!" The boy turned to see a familiar face. "What do you want Ikki? Didn't we already have Coffee Night this week?" Jake asked, the girl scoffed.

"That's... not what I'm talking about." She scared at him. "I'm on about that Travis twit." She gestured her eyes to the boy behind her.

"Yeah? What about 'im?" Jake sneered.

"I've been noticing he's been looking at you different. I think...  _he's one of those boys._ remember the ones I told you about?" Ikki looked genuinely concerned for Jake, but any person who was victim to her bullying could easily declare otherwise

"Fuck... you really think so?" Jake looked disgusted. "Fucking faggot." 

-♢-

Travis knocked on Jake's door. Jake opened it, but as Travis was about to walk inside, Jake held up a hand and stopped him. "Jake?" Travis asked.

"Don't talk to me, skank. The deals off." Travis stood there confused. "What do you mean? What happened Jake?"

"You are what happened. Fucking gay boy." Jake spat. "Go away and suck some dick for all I care." 

Travis glared. "I don't know what got into you. But you'll regret breaking this deal." 


End file.
